Somebody that they used to know
by xXxIntoTheDarknessxXx
Summary: Set a month after A Mid Schools-Year's Roadtrip. Christian ran away with Raf, Ollie was sick of being a consolation prize, and Sammy was hung up on somebody that they used to know.


A/N: This is set a month or so after A mid-schools year's roadtrip. Sammy and Ollie are over, because Ollie got sick of Sammy pining after Christian, since he took off to Tasmania with Raf. The song is Gotye ft Kimbra-Somebody That I Used To Know.

Enjoy! :)

So, the story of Ollie and Sammy has come to it's end. Christian running away to Tasmania with Raf had brought up all sorts of things that Sammy thought he had suppressed, and when Ollie realised was was going on, he had ended things with no hope of reparation.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

Sammy spent a large portion of his newly found spare time thinking about when Ollie used to be happy to be with him. When he could feel as though things were perfect. If he was being totally honest with himself, he felt nothing but lonely around Ollie. Christian had run away and brought up all sorts of old feelings that he'd thought had gone away, but were still lingering in the background.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Sammy was quite content to feel every little thing he felt about their break-up, especially the things that hurt. At least then, he knew he was getting what he deserved. He knew Ollie had to do what he had to do when he ended things, even offering to still be friends. But he also knew that it wasn't fair to hurt him anymore, saying he wanted him when what he really wanted was Christian, the straightest non-homophobic guy on the planet. A part of him was glad it was over, that he couldn't hurt Ollie anymore. It didn't stop him from missing him though.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Despite the agreement to remain friends, they hadn't spoken since they broke up. It was like they never happened, as if it never mattered to either of them. Maybe acting like strangers was what was cutting him up inside more than anything else? Sammy grabbed his stuff and started off home for the weekened, supposedly in order to sort out his thoughts.

Sammy pounded along the pavement walking home. At some point in time Ollie had blocked his calls and text messages and had his friends collect his things from Sammy's room, leaving a box of Sammy's things from his own room instead. Now, Ollie was just somebody Sammy used to know. Secretly, it hurt like nothing else. But to the rest of the world, he couldn't care less.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Ollie felt that maybe, somehow, the slow and painful deterioration of their relationship was his fault; perhaps he hadn't paid enough attention to how Sammy felt, or maybe the reverse was true. Maybe he'd just been feeling neglected for a little too long now.

He wasn't sure when he stopped trusting Sammy. Was it when he saw how much Christian leaving had torn him up inside, or was it when he became more consumed with pining over Christian than spending time with him?

He was right there, and Christian was gone. Why was that so hard for Sammy to see? He hadn't even heard from Christian for months, insisted he felt nothing for him anymore, but did he even realise how he felt? It didn't even matter if he did, because Ollie did, and there was only so much he could take of loving Sammy while he was hung up on somebody that he used to know.

He'd told Sammy to come back when he'd realised what he'd given up; but it had been a month now. Maybe he just had to face up to the fact that Sammy didn't want him anymore.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_

_And you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Sammy tore up the last of the pictures and threw them into the fire he'd made in the backyard. As he watched the shreds brown around the edges and burn in the flames, he turned and ran to the place he'd run from.

Knocking, he caught his breath for a moment before it was answered. 'Hey.' He smiled. 'What are you doing here?' Came exactly the response he'd feared. 'This.' Sammy replied, leaning up to kiss Ollie then pulling away to explain. 'You told me to come back when I'd thought about what I'd screwed up. I haven't STOPPED thinking about it. I've been getting up the nerve to tell you I love you. Not him, not anyone else, just you. I LOVE you. I promise this time, I won't screw up.' Sammy confessed. Ollie smiled, pulling Sammy into his room before closing the door.


End file.
